Bad Day
by Tataahh
Summary: Porque todos temos aqueles dias em que parece que o melhor seria não sair de casa. Mas as vezes podemos ser surpreendidos...


A chuva batia na janela da pequena sala. Estava chovendo desde o amanhecer. Yakumo realmente gostava de dias de chuva. O dia escurecia, o ar refrescava e ele podia dormir com o som das gotas de chuva no telhado. Ele estava deitado no velho sofá, trocando seu habitual saco de dormir por um cobertor macio, aproveitando a calma que apenas dormir em uma manhã de chuva lhe traz.

É claro que geralmente essa calma é estragada por algum convidado inconveniente. Seja o velho urso com seu habitual cheiro de cigarro trazendo algum caso que ele deveria ajudar a resolver. Ou então seria _ela. _Ela sempre chegava sem ser chamada, sempre o acordando com excessiva animação para o horário. Por mais que no começo ela apenas viesse para trazer problemas, ultimamente ela também vinha apenas para visitar. Era bem a sua cara, se dar ao trabalho de vir apenas para ver como ele estava. Ele a recebia com o tom irônico e mal humorado de sempre e mesmo assim ela sorria, te trazia alguma coisa pra comer, conversava sobre banalidades. Era impressionante como agora ele já não se importava tanto em ter sua paz perturbada por essa problemática. Talvez até gostasse um pouco de suas visitas, coisa que provavelmente nunca admitiria, nem para si. Ela já o estava conhecendo bem demais para o seu gosto. Sempre parecia saber exatamente o que precisava, seja uma garrafa de chá ou um sorriso. Ele também estava conhecendo ela bem demais para seu gosto. De nada adiantava sua resolução de não chama-la pelo nome para não se aproximar demais. Sempre sabia se ela estava escondendo algo, ou se havia algo errado. Sempre sabia o que dizer para deixá-la irritada ou para acalmá-la.

De repente ele bufou e virou para o outro lado. Agora ele estava perdendo seu precioso tempo que poderia ser gasto dormindo, pensando naquela problemática. Realmente deve haver algo errado com ele. De repente a porta se abre.

"Yo Yakumo-kun,como vai?"

Aquele tom de voz. Ele nem precisava se virar pra perceber que algo estava errado.

"Qual tipo de problema você me trouxe dessa vez?"

"Por que você acha que eu lhe trouxe algum problema?" – ela perguntou contrariada.

"Por que é você. 99% das vezes que você aparece aqui está com algum tipo de problema. O 1% é de quando você está desocupada" – ele a respondeu com um bocejo ainda sem se virar.

"Isso é puro preconceito da sua parte!" Ela novamente pareceu contrariada "Na verdade eu vim apenas te pedir um favor"

"Imaginei que sim. Então repito: Qual tipo de problema você me trouxe?"

"Já disse que não é nada disso! Eu só vim te pedir uma camisa emprestada, mas se você não pode fazer um favor tão simples..." ela estourou com a voz exasperada.

Um momento ela disse uma camisa? Por que diabos ela viria até aqui para pedir uma camisa? Ele se virou e deu de cara com uma cena um tanto quanto cômica. Ela estava molhada. Encharcada era uma palavra que chegava perto de sua condição. Uma vez para salvá-la ele a tinha jogado dentro de uma piscina, e tinha certeza que na ocasião ela estava mais seca do que no momento. E não era só isso, ela estava suja de lama pelo menos ate os joelhos. Tinha o rosto contrariado e suas bochechas coradas como se tivesse corrido e seus braços estavam cruzados na frente de si. A mera visão era cômica.

"O que exatamente aconteceu com você?" Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida e um ar divertido em seu tom. "Achou que seria uma boa ideia encenar dançando na chuva?"

"Aparentemente eu não deveria ter saído de casa" ela disse com um suspiro balançando a cabeça. "Assim que sai de casa um carro passou numa poça e tacou lama em mim. Quando eu estava há cinco minutos da faculdade meu guarda chuva quebrou e foi levado pelo vento, e claro que isso tudo aconteceu no dia em que eu sai de casa com uma maldita camiseta branca!" ela solta tudo de uma vez "Então eu vim correndo pra cá, afinal não tem como eu ir embora vestida desse jeito!"

Yakumo olha novamente para ela. Ah por isso os braços cruzados. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa de algodão com mangas compridas. Branca. Que estava completamente transparente.

Ele desviou o olhar e se levantou indo até o armário.

"Você é realmente uma problemática" ele disse tirando do armário uma calça de moletom preta e uma de suas camisas. "não é como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa você trocar de roupa e sair na chuva outra vez, não seja burra!"

"Ei, não me chame de burra!"

"E apesar de idiotas não pegarem gripe, até você pode se resfriar se continuar passeando pela chuva." Ele entregou a roupa para ela "Apenas se troque e espere a chuva passar."

Ele deu as costas e deitou novamente no sofá de costas pra ela. Yakumo percebeu que ela continuava parada na porta. Ela hesitou e então ele pode ouvir o som de sucção ao tirar o tênis molhado.

"Bem, não vai se virar." Seu tom tinha um pouco de sinceridade e um pouco de sarcasmo;

Ele simplesmente ignorou. Continuou de costas enquanto a ouvia se vestir e percebeu que essa era realmente uma situação desconfortável. Depois do que pareceram horas, Yakumo ouviu a cadeira arrastar e o som dela se sentando.

"Já estou vestida." Ela declarou e ele espiou com o olho semi aberto. Ela parecia minúscula em suas roupas. Estava sentada em cima da cadeira encolhida, os pequenos pés brancos em cima da cadeira um em cima do outro. A barra da calça dobrada diversas vezes, assim como a manga da camisa. Ela abraçava as pernas e apoiava o queixo nos joelhos.

"Está frio" ela reclamou. Yakumo deu novamente as costas para ela e se cobriu melhor com seu cobertor macio. Ela suspirou contrariada e ele ouviu o som dela se levantando.

Yakumo sentiu um repentino frio quando sua coberta foi levantada e então a sentiu deitar-se no sofá de costas pra ele e se cobriu. Ele se virou e olhou pra ela meio contrariado.

"O que? Eu tive um péssimo dia, e estou com frio. Se eu tiver te incomodando tanto assim me derrube!"

Yakumo suspirou derrotado e começou a se virar. Ela,por um momento pensou que ele realmente a derrubaria e segurou no sofá. Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou o braço ao redor dela, a trazendo para perto. Seu rosto estava na sua nuca, seus braços ao redor dela, suas mãos segurando as pequenas mãos frias. Ele suspirou.

"Deus, você realmente é uma encrenqueira! Você está congelando. Tente ficar quieta pelo menos uma vez na vida e durma!"

Ele podia ver suas bochechas vermelhas. Ela fechou os olhos e Yakumo a sentiu relaxando em seus braços. Ele sentiu suas mãos esquentando lentamente e sua respiração estabilizando. Logo ela estava dormindo.

Yakumo olhou para seu rosto sereno. Parecia a primeira vez em que a via tão calma. Pegou-se pensando em como era agradável tê-la em seus braços, pequena, macia e quente. Quase como se ela fosse sua. Ele balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento e fechou os olhos. Ele sentia o cheiro suave de seus cabelos e ouvia sua respiração e logo acabou dormindo, com o som da chuva.

Quando acordou novamente, pode ver que a com a tarde já ia alta. Acordou com a porta se abrindo e a voz do urso inconveniente.

"Yo, desculpe incomodar." Ele ficou paralisado na porta,seu olhar foi da cadeira com a roupa dela esticada ao sofá onde os dois estavam abraçados, ele acabando de acordar e ela acordando.

"Oh, não sabia que estava interrompendo algo tão..."

"Pare com pensamentos sujos, velho pervertido."

Ele a viu sentar corada e ele sentou bocejando.

"Ela teve um dia ruim." Ele explicou simplesmente, coçando a cabeça.

"Eh? O que houve Haruka-chan?" Gotou-san perguntou olhando pra ela. "bem, não importa. Yakumo, eu preciso que você vá comigo em um lugar."

"Sempre me arrastando pra onde você quer, não é? Isso não é muito responsável da sua parte." Ele se levantou bocejando. "Vamos logo, ainda temos que deixa-la em casa no caminho."

"Ahn,eu?" Ela perguntou perplexa

"Quem mais? Vamos de uma vez"

Quando Gotou-san parou o carro na frente de seu apartamento, ela se preparou para sair do carro e virou-se para Yakumo sorrindo radiante.

"Muito obrigada por hoje, Yakumo-kun"

"Problemática" – resmungou "disponha" ele disse desviando o olhar.

Quando ela saiu do carro Gotou-san virou para Yakumo com um sorriso malicioso e ele respondeu com um olhar mal humorado

"Velho pervertido"


End file.
